


what a heavenly way to die

by sarawatines



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: But so is Thara, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Frong is cheesy, M/M, Post 1x13, just a short one shot, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawatines/pseuds/sarawatines
Summary: “What was that for?” Thara whispered, their faces still only cetimeters apart. “Why did you do that?”“To thank you.” Frong whispered back. He was incredibly thankful for his P’Doctor. Thankful for constantly getting under his skin in the best of ways.+After drinking too much wine Frong finally confesses his feelings but turns out one little kiss nearly made him have a heart attack—good thing he was (kind of) dating a future doctor.
Relationships: Thara/Frong (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	what a heavenly way to die

**Author's Note:**

> tharafrong is our only hope folks. if they are somehow ruined in the final episode i’m going to riot. anyways, enjoy this little one shot of just them being soft idiots for each other. based on the prompt i received on tumblr: “Heyyy for the ficlets prompts, could you please do TharaFrong first kiss? If it's not too much trouble?”

It was a natural progression for Thara and Frong—going from somewhat enemies to friends to _something more._ They have been building up to this moment for weeks now but it wasn’t until Thara went out in the woods to search for Frong’s necklace that things really shifted. 

After the camping trip they became closer, spending most evenings after work and class going out for dinner. It was after one of these particular dinners when Frong had a little bit too much wine that he let it all slip out. He wasn’t drunk—no he was sober enough to remember this day for years to come—but the alcohol gave him the liquid courage to finally confess. _Frong kissed him._ Without second guessing it he took the older man’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together. It was gentle. It was soft. It was hesitant yet confident at the same time. 

He laid his heart bare right in front of his dorm room, not caring that anyone could see him. Maybe he should of been more careful since he was unsure if Thara was out. Frong didn’t even know what he was. Bisexual? Pansexual? Gay? He would figure out the label some other day. He just knew that Thara was the first person in a long time since his dad died that made him feel alive. That brought him immense happiness just by simply spending a few minutes together.

He figured Thara would of froze since the kiss came out of nowhere but he didn’t. Almost immediately he reciprocatedas if he too has been waiting for this day for the longest time, wrapping his arms around Frong’s midsection and yanking them together until their chests were touching. All things considered this kiss was nothing more than an extended peck. Nothing more than just a chaste kiss. Yet it was enough to leave them both breathless when they broke apart. 

“What was that for?” Thara whispered, their faces still only cetimeters apart. “Why did you do that?”

“To thank you.” Frong whispered back. He was incredibly thankful for his P’Doctor. Thankful for constantly getting under his skin in the best of ways. 

“You don’t have to thank me for saving your mom,” Thara leaned back so that he could study Frong. “It’s my job.”

Frong was thankful for the lengths he went to just to help his mom but that was not what he was thankful for. “No. Thank you for stealing my heart.” He was sure that if he didn’t have alcohol in his system he wouldn’t have said something like that—at least not out loud.

He waited for Thara to scrunch up his nose in disgust or push him away but he never did. No, instead he just pressed their lips back together. Again and again until Frong had to tap the older doctors chest to stop. It’s not that he didn’t want to continue but he was severely lacking oxygen to breathe. Thara spent years studying medicine. The last thing he needed was for Frong to pass out or have a heart attack from a kiss. Not to mention it would be mortifying. It seems like he was not the only one at risk from that though because Thara—the same Thara who was known to be this perfect specimen who never had a hair out of place and was always calm—looked like a hot mess. 

His lips were slightly swollen, cheeks almost as pink as the sweater he was wearing, and eyes glazed over with what could only be described as desire. _Oh_ , Frong thought to himself, _he couldn’t believe he was the cause of that._ If Thara was this affected by the little kisses they shared how would he react if Frong really put his all into it. How long would it take for Thara to unravel completely? How would he feel if Frong kissed his nec—

“Thank you for stealing my heart too.” It was a good thing that Thara cut off his train of thought because it was untelling where it might end up. They still had to sit down and have a proper conversation about their feelings and what step to take next but right now this was good enough. ‘ _Thank you for stealing my heart_ ’ held more meaning than those three words would of. It was a callback to the night where Frong was sure of what he felt. It was the sheer fact that they understood each other in a way no one else did. That is when Frong’s feelings started to blossom into something that was not quite love yet bigger than just a simple crush.

_Thank you, P’Doctor. Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream with me over tharafrong on my tumblr [here](https://sarawatiness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
